Зима буйствовала вокруг нас
by ReFeRy
Summary: Сцена из далекого прошлого. Великие маги ходят по средневековой Англии, опираясь на магические посохи, и подыскивают себе учеников. Не редко случается, что ученики попадаются нерадивые или, наоборот, очень даже старательные, но себе на уме.


Зима буйствовала вокруг нас, завывал ветер, снег забивался за утепленный воротник мантии, вызывая дрожь во всем теле. Метель заметала следы, чуть только успеешь убрать ногу. Создавалось ощущение, что если остановиться передохнуть хотя бы на несколько минут, дальше тронуться будет уже невозможно. Мы шли больше двух часов, а перемен не наблюдалось. Все так же впереди, сзади и со всех других сторон были снег и метель, метель и снег, и темнота. Не могу понять, почему сэру Гриффиндору было так важно достичь замка именно сегодня. Ведь мы могли бы переждать метель в Хогсмиде. Сидеть у теплого камина и пить огневиски было куда приятнее, чем тащится по темноте, рискуя превратиться в сугроб.

Я остановился. Расставил пошире ноги, встав, по возможности, против ветра. Хотя какое там… все равно снег бил в лицо и не давал раскрыть глаз. Я сунул руку за отворот мантии и достал бутыль. Хорошо, что сэр Гриффиндор не запрещает мне и Элеху пить огневиски — без этого чудесного напитка я не продержался бы в замке и одного зимнего дня.

Две темные фигуры впереди меня остановились и тяжело оперлись на посохи, намекая, что обжечь горло я могу, но никак не передохнуть. Я с усилием выдернул пробку и поднес бутыль к губам. Огненный напиток потек по языку в горло. Все внутри обожгло. Я дернулся и выпрямил спину. Мышцы всего тела свела кратковременная судорога, и я почувствовал себя способным идти дальше.

Я убрал бутыль и сделал шаг в направлении сэра Гриффиндора. Он стоял на месте. Его невысокая, кряжистая фигура едва выделялась на общем темном фоне еще более темным пятном. Я понял, что он хочет мне что-то сказать и ждет, когда я подойду к нему. Шаги теперь стоили гораздо меньших усилий, снег, налипший на ноги, казался легче, и метель, вроде, немного поутихла. Элех тоже двинулся вперед, но я теперь шел быстрее, и учителя мы достигли одновременно.

Сэр Гриффиндор стоял, тяжело опираясь на свой магический посох, опустив голову и тяжело дыша. Вперед смотрела только его остроконечная шляпа, да концы знаменитого красного шарфа развивались по ветру. В его неполную сотню лет зимние путешествия в Лондон давались не просто.

Я остановился перед ним, а слева от меня стал Элех. Он так же, как и сэр Гриффиндор был с посохом. Конечно, его ученический посох, по своим магическим качествам, не шел ни в какое сравнение с посохом учителя, но опереться на него было можно точно так же. В такие моменты я даже начинал сомневаться в неоспоримости преимуществ волшебной палочки. Отец мне всегда говорил, что посохи — это прошлое тысячелетие. Даже позапрошлое, если быть точным, так как моя семья делает палочки уже более тысячи лет. И вот, однако, встречаются еще маги, которые отдают предпочтение посохам. И не какие-нибудь никому не известные оригиналы, а сам сэр Гриффиндор — победитель Уэльского дракона и почетный член Уизенгамота.

Я посмотрел на сэра Гриффиндора. Да, конечно, в такую метель гораздо лучше иметь при себе массивный посох, чем маленькую палочку, которая скорее потеряется в снегу, чем поможет через этот снег пройти. Мы стояли уже минуты две, да еще до этого — пока я пил огневиски, а учитель все не мог отдышаться. Наконец он поднял голову и посмотрел на нас. Все его лицо было замотано шарфом, так что оставалась совсем небольшая черная полоска между широкими полами шляпы и красной пряжей шарфа, откуда смотрели на нас черные глаза.

— Идемте быстрее, впереди уже лес, — прохрипел сэр Гриффиндор и уже развернулся, чтобы идти дальше, но остановился и добавил: — Пусть Элех идет последним. Сомневаюсь, что Джулиус со своей щепкой сможет отбить нападение оборотней.

Меня захлестнула обида. Да как он мо… — я оборвал свою мысль на полуслове, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и пошагал вслед за учителем. Конечно! Конечно, это была очередная проверка. Сэр Гриффиндор провоцировал меня сбросить блок и открыть мысли. Если бы я не справился с эмоциями, по приходу в замок меня ждала бы та еще взбучка.

И как все же обидно. При моем отце сэр Гриффиндор не позволяет себе пренебрежительно высказываться на счет волшебных палочек, а вот со мной — пожалуйста. Он и в ученики-то меня взял только из уважения к отцу и палочкой пользоваться разрешил, зная, что иначе отец попросит за меня сэра Слизерина. Но зато теперь я постоянно выслушиваю нарекания и замечания, хотя справляюсь со всеми заклинаниями лучше Элеха. Мой компаньон по обучению, вообще, довольно посредственный маг. А с посохом вместо палочки он и совсем ничего не может. Ну огонь разжечь, ну починить что-то, ну атакующих заклинаний пару… Да, атакующие заклинания ему удаются лучше, но вот защита и левитация — это мое. В этом с моей волшебной палочкой из бука с волосом единорога никакой посох не сравнится.

Ветер теперь точно дул со всех сторон сразу, так что устоять на ногах удавалось с трудом. Сэр Гриффиндор шел впереди, пригнув голову и тяжело опираясь на посох, только концы шарфа неистово развивались на ветру. Лес приближался, черная полоса на горизонте росла, росла и превратилась в черную стену. Лес — опасное место, особенно в полнолуние, когда по нему носятся сотни оборотней. И в связи с этим мне было особенно неприятно, что меня поставили в центре. Все-таки, у меня гораздо больше шансов защититься от оборотней. Элех со своим посохом и посредственным отношением к защитным чарам сможет разве что оглушить оборотня ударом. Он это действительно сможет, но только одного оборотня, а эти создания никогда не нападают по одиночке, их всегда стая.

Мы вошли в лес. Новые звуки добавились к шуму бури, ветки лезли в лицо, а особо толстые ощутимо били по всему телу. Пробираться по лесу всегда сложно, но сегодня особенно. Темнота и снежная буря делают свое дело, а еще осознание того, что где-то рядом может быть стая голодных вервольфов. Дрожь прошлась по телу от позвоночника к рукам и ногам. Я начал озираться по сторонам, хотя понимал, что увидеть ничего не смогу. Палочка давно была у меня в руке, и я надеялся только не выронить ее — в этой темноте в снегу найти ее будет невозможно.

Большая ветка особенно неудачно ударила меня по лицу, я запутался в полах мантии, оступился и повалился в снег. Звуки вокруг изменились. Зашуршал снег, который я разгребал, треснула под правым коленом ветка, еще одна ветка треснула где-то сзади. Вдруг во все это врезался приглушенный крик, и одновременно звериный рык прокатился между деревьев. Я рванулся вверх, удачно встал на ноги и стремительно развернулся в сторону Элеха. Сцена была трагическая. Оборотень уже набросился на парня и рвал его тело клыками в области груди. А сзади надвигался еще один оборотень. Я отрывистым движением отвел палочку назад, подогнул ее к локтю и выкинул руку вперед, указывая на вервольфа.

— Импедимента!

Красный луч вырвался с конца палочки и ударил в грудь зверю. Его отбросило назад. Я поднял палочку над головой, крутанул полукруг и опять резко указал на оборотня.

— Ступефай!

Оборотень осел на снег. Я еще раз замахнулся и оглушил второго зверя. Громадная туша повалилась на тело мертвого Элеха. А я нервно вцепился в ближайшее дерево, сдерживая слезы. Так высоко было нервное напряжение, да и три боевых заклинания меня немного ослабили.

В стороне послышался шум и из темноты появился сэр Гриффиндор. Маг держал перед собой посох, наконечник которого светился мертвенным белым светом. В этом свете я отчетливо увидел ужасающую рваную рану на груди Элеха и окровавленные клыки в раскрытой пасти оборотня. Меня вырвало. Я согнулся, не в силах стоять ровно и смотреть на все это. Свет погас, и все пространство вокруг опять захватила темнота, вернулись звуки бури и звуки леса. Полыхнуло зеленым, затем еще раз, слов заклинания я не расслышал. Опять загорелся призрачный белый свет и я, наконец, разогнулся.

С виду ничего не изменилось, но я знал, что теперь оборотни лежат не просто оглушенные, но мертвые. Сэр Гриффиндор стоял рядом с телом Элеха и пытался вытащить из куста посох своего мертвого ученика. Посох не поддавался. Маг поднял голову, посмотрел на меня, перевел взгляд на волшебную палочку у меня в руке. Тяжело разогнулся и двинулся ко мне.

— Иди позади, но не отставай. Остальная стая где-то близко и мы должны их опередить, — прохрипел сэр Гриффиндор и пошел в направлении замка.

Его посох опять не светился, но мне показалось, что вокруг стало чуточку светлее, чем раньше, хотя буря не утихала. Я развернулся и ускоренным шагом нагнал учителя.


End file.
